Old School
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: We are taking the BAU old school! Let's go back to the days where it was Jason, Dave, Max, Katie, and Hotch. Let's see Jason and Dave's hilarious relationship and Aaron as the new kid.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, so if you read any of my other stuff, I will apologize now for starting yet ANOTHER story! Don't worry I will finish them all! *sees incredulous looks* I will! Promise! *sees raised eyebrow* Shut it Cassie I will :P Alright so I thought it would be hilarious to go back to the Olden days when it was Dave, Jason, Max, and Aaron. Might include Katie in here, not sure yet, so I don't know many details yet, but I do know that I have no plans! So have no fear! *sees Cassie dying of laughter* *points at Cassie* At least she gets me :D Alright, so sit back, enjoy, and laugh at three old men bickering!

Disclaimer: Well, I wish I could take credit, but only the plotline is mine!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You couldn't have stopped and asked for directions?"

"I didn't see you jumping out and asking at the gas station" Rossi snarled. Hotch sat in the back watching as his mentors, David Rossi and Jason Gideon, sniped at one another. The smirk hadn't left his face since they started the drive over an hour ago. The ten minute drive.

"It's his job to get directions" Jason said, pointing at Hotch. The younger man stuck his hands up in surrender.

"Oh if it's his job then get the hell out of the passenger's seat so he can direct me" Rossi snapped. Jason rolled his eyes.

"You know my knees are bad. I can't sit back there" he said. Hotch shifted and wondered how anyone over the age of three could fit back there.

"Then lay or shut up" Rossi countered. Jason crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Aaron sighed. They were supposed to a review when they got lost on the way back. It was a straight shot from the jail to the station where they had left Max and Katie. "Good choice" Rossi muttered.

"Turn left here" Aaron said from the backseat. Rossi looked at him through the mirror.

"You sure kid?" Rossi asked. Aaron nodded. Jason sat forward.

"No it's right" he said. Rossi stopped at the four way intersection and waited. "It was definitely a right here" he said. Hotch sighed, but said nothing. He was still the new kid on the block and he was still earning his place on the team. Rossi had taken him under his wing and they had become close friends, but the others were weary of him. Katie wasn't going to be there much longer, her transfer into the Crimes against children unit was moving through the system quickly, but she was worried that he had only been brought in to replace her.

"Make up your mind. Right or left?" Dave asked irritably. Gideon pointed to the right and Rossi turned left. "Sorry old man, but I trust him more than I trust you" Rossi replied. Jason leaned over and whacked Dave upside the head.

"I've only been your partner for so many years" he said. Rossi shrugged. A few minutes in silence later and they passed the prison they were at and Rossi shot Gideon a pointed look.

"Should have listened to the kid from the start" Rossi shot back. They pulled into the police station parking lot, seeing Max and Katie standing in front of the station, arms across their chest. As Rossi parked the car Jason jumped out.

"Sorry" Hotch apologized. Rossi shrugged as the two moved to join the others.

"Nothing to apologize for. Sourpuss doesn't like being shown up, not by a rookie profiler and definitely not by me" he said smirking. Hotch paused. He had been around long enough to know the look on Rossi's face was not going to end well for Dave. "Jason my love! You got us lost!" Dave yelled. A few officers in the parking lot turned and watched as Dave wrapped his arms around Jason from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get off of me you twit" Jason yelled pushing Dave off. Max shook his head and Katie rolled her eyes, both watching Hotch laugh at the men's antics. Katie smiled softly. Maybe he would fit into the group after all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Does it always have to be so damned hot in here?" Dave asked as he turned on the fan. They had been given a small room for the five of them and the air never worked. Jason smirked.

"I'm waiting for the comment that it's just you" he cracked. Aaron bent his head to hide his smirk. He loved when these two got at it. Made work all the more enjoyable for him.

"No, you're the one who gets hot flashes, grandma" Dave shot back. Jason took his pen and threw it at Dave. The resounding sound of the pen meeting Dave's head caused Jason to smile as he picked up a new pen and started writing again. Dave glared at Dave across the desks as he picked up his rubber band 'Hit Jason' ball. He pulled one of the bands off and shot it at Jason, hitting the man square on his nose. "Now you can go try out for the part of Rudolph!" Dave laughed as Jason's nose started turning red. Jason rubbed it, his eyes narrowing majorly. Aaron swallowed the laugh that threatened to bubble out.

"New kid, what do you think I should do to David Rossi here?" Jason asked. Hotch looked up, wide eyed. Jason never talked to him unless he absolutely had to.

"I.. uh…" Hotch trailed off as both mentors flicked pens at Hotch's head. "Real mature" he muttered. The older men laughed and high fived each other over their desks. Well they pissed each other off most of the time, but they were still friends and partners. It was only fair to pick on the new guy together.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie packed up the last of her things. It was time for her to move on. Maybe then the boys could breathe some. She laughed, who was she kidding? They were hot headed men.

"Hotch, come here" she said. Aaron stood and moved to her side.

"Would you like some help ma'am?" he questioned. She rarely talked to him for anything other than help with something. She smiled and shook her head. She didn't give the kid nearly enough credit when he deserved it. "Ma'am?" he questioned, slightly confused.

"Look, I know I haven't been the most welcoming, but I am leaving and Max isn't staying much longer. I saw his retirement papers. What I need to say is I need you to do me a favor" she said. Aaron looked at her questioningly. "Just, make sure those two don't kill each other before one or both of them leave this place" she said. Hotch smiled and chuckled.

"Of course. Too much paperwork for them to be killing each other while I'm on the clock" he joked. Katie nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I need to get out of here, but it was nice meeting you kid" she said picking up her box. He nodded to her once. "You'll do great around here" she said, turning and walking out, done with that chapter of her life. Hotch sighed and turned to look at his two charges. They were playing paper football and Hotch idly wondered how old they were.

"Touchdown!" Jason shouted. Dave shook his head.

"Not even close it's supposed to stay on the table! My ball!" he said. Jason shook his head.

"No, that was on the table, you knocked it off when you started your hissy fit!" Jason yelled. Dave shook his head.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"HOTCH!" they yelled in unison. Aaron sighed. Why did he want this so badly?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well there it is. Question, should I go on and do a multichapter or just leave it as this? Well, I love their relationship it's hilarious! And Cassie loves Dave annoying Jason, so I figured I would try it from the beginning lol! Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright well apparently many of you like this story, which makes me smile because I love it! I personally love Dave bugging Jason, so there will be tons more of that, but we are also saying goodbye to Max in this one. Poor Aaron. Now it's just the three of them, but have no fear! Morgan's coming next chapter and will goad the two old men. I repeat, poor Aaron. So, sit back, relax, have a good laugh and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the lovely arguments between Jason and Dave.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Do it" Rossi said. Jason rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to do what Rossi wanted him to do. "Come on old buffoon, do it!"

"I'm not going to do it" Jason muttered as he took a sip of his coffee, looking at the attractive woman behind Dave's head. Dave wanted him to ask her out, but the crazy man wouldn't do it. So Dave was going to do something about it. And of course embarrass him along the way.

"Excuse me, miss" Dave said as he turned around in his seat. The beautiful brunette looked up at Dave and smiled. Jason rolled his eyes. Every woman wanted to be with him and he loved knowing that fact. It kept his ego up. "I'm Dave, that's Hotch and Jason" Dave introduced. "We were wondering if you would like to join us so you didn't have to be so alone."

"I'd love to" she said, sliding out of the booth and moving her coffee to their table. She slid in next to Dave since Hotch was sitting next to Gideon. Jason shook his head, his eyes wide. What the hell was Rossi doing? "I'm Sarah" she said. Rossi smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah. My best friend ever, Jason, is a mute, but I know just by his expressions that he loves you. So, I wanted to ask you on behalf of my mute friend, would you like to go out with him?" Hotch busted out laughing. Now that Katie had left him in charge of the two, the unit had grown closer, minus the fact that Max was leaving.

"I'm not mute" Jason said, glaring daggers at Dave. Dave looked at him in shock, tears came to his eyes as he hugged Sarah.

"Thank you, he hasn't spoken in four years and you have made him talk again" Dave said. He really should have been an actor instead. At least that was what his three ex-wives had all told him. Hotch was dying of laughter. Oh man, he wasn't supposed to encourage the two old coots, but that was hilarious.

"I'm glad I could help" she said sincerely, not understanding why Hotch was laughing. "And I would love to go out with you sometime" she said in sincerity. Rossi chuckled as Jason's eyes widened and she smiled at him. Sarah said wha?

"Great, he'll pick you up at your place Friday at 6" Rossi said with a grin. Jason's wide eyed surprise was quickly turned into a glare aimed directly at Rossi. He could talk not to mention the fact that Rossi knew Friday nights Jason stayed late to finish up reports before he headed to his cabin for the weekend.

"Sounds good and here" Sarah scribbled something onto a napkin and handed it to Jason, "is my address. I'll see you Friday. Gentlemen" she said sliding out of the booth and walking out of the coffee shop. Hotch bust out into laughter once more as Rossi grinned widely and Jason glared.

"I hate you both" he said before sliding out and walking away quickly. Rossi watched him go before turning back to Hotch, who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Well, that was more fun than I thought it would be. Now Friday though, I'm going to love this!" he said with a chuckle. Hotch shook his head, smiling. Those two would be the death of him, but he couldn't wait to see what Dave had in store.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Friday:

Hotch waited for what he was sure to be the most embarrassing moment of Jason's life. He didn't know what Rossi had planned, but if he was Jason, he would run for the hills while he still could. Although by the looks Rossi kept throwing him, he would be dragged into this too. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Rossi asked. So it began, Hotch thought as he finished up one report. Jason looked down at his clothes.

"Yep" he said. Rossi shook his head, but said nothing else.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked. That silence only lasted about a minute.

"1789" Jason responded. Rossi grunted but said nothing else. Another short pause. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing and the restaurant I chose?" Jason asked, his paranoia getting to him. Rossi smiled as Hotch dropped his head. This was just phase one.

"Well here I was thinking you wanted to impress her" Rossi said. Hotch shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This was entertaining. "My mistake."

"I do want to impress her" Jason said. "Hence the damned suit and the fancy schmancy restaurant!" Rossi shook his head sadly. Jason just wasn't getting it.

"You need to kick it up a notch. I mean this is fine for a first date. A first and only date with this woman obviously" Rossi said. Jason leaned back in his seat.

"And what, pray tell, would you have done this fine evening?" Jason questioned. Rossi smiled and opened a desk drawer. There was a bad sign. Rossi had something planned.

"I would have taken her to my place and cooked an Italian meal then I would have taken her to the Kennedy Center to see some marvelous play. Afterwards we would have strolled through the streets of DC to see the monuments at night" Dave said, tossing a brochure over to him. "Or I would have taken her on that" he said. It was a brochure for a dinner cruise. Jason chucked the thing back at him, watching Dave laugh slightly. Getting under his skin was a lot of fun!

"I'm leaving to go pick her up" Jason said. Rossi stood too. As Jason left, Dave stood in the door way and watched him go.

"Don't forget curfew is at midnight, not a minute later and I want details!" Dave yelled out. The agents around stopped and stared as Jason gave Dave the finger. Dave turned back around to Aaron. "Our little boy is growing up so fast" he said, pretending to wipe away a tear. Aaron chuckled and packed his things, getting ready to head home. "Let's go wait for Jason" Dave said. Aaron stopped and stared.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dave chuckled.

"I'm going to the cabin because I know Jason will be there after this date. Come with me" he said, a large grin covering his face. Aaron laughed. The look on his face would be priceless.

"I'm in" he said. Dave clapped his hands together.

"Great, you're driving!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I just had to do that! I thought it was hilarious. Debating on having Jason show up at the cabin then they spend the weekend together and when they come back BAM! There's Morgan… what do you guys think? Anyway, thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
